<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Текила by Riakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040444">Текила</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon'>Riakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Лучше бы тебе не пить эту гадость, — хмыкнул симпатичный парень, опускаясь на высокий стул рядом. <br/>Гэвин поднял брови и удивлённо уставился на наглеца, пытаясь припомнить, откуда ему знакомо это лицо. Наконец прозрение снизошло на него, и он радостно шлёпнул себя по колену:<br/>— Чёрт, точно, ты же новенький! — он ухмыльнулся, показывая зубы, и притянул стакан к себе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Не воплощение порока</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)<br/>https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907</p><p>Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:<br/>https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В баре приятно шумно, и Гэвин отнюдь не против того, что тут и там шныряет много людей. У него была по-настоящему тяжёлая неделя, а если совсем уж честно — отвратительно запарный месяц. Один, без напарника, он вёл дело об ограблении, мотался по всему Детройту, ловил, допрашивал, заполнял отчёты и представлял доказательства в суде. И, чёрт побери, это были очень и очень сложные четыре недели, после которых хотелось написать заявление об увольнении и, показав фак родному участку, отправиться на вольные хлеба.</p><p>Правда, полученная зарплата согревала душу, пускай и не так, как заказанный Гэвином бурбон.</p><p>— Лучше бы тебе не пить эту гадость, — хмыкнул симпатичный парень, опускаясь на высокий стул рядом. </p><p>Гэвин поднял брови и удивлённо уставился на наглеца, пытаясь припомнить, откуда ему знакомо это лицо. Наконец прозрение снизошло на него, и он радостно шлёпнул себя по колену:</p><p>— Чёрт, точно, ты же новенький! — он ухмыльнулся, показывая зубы, и притянул стакан к себе.</p><p>— Я в отделе уже месяц, — фыркнул парень, — радостно видеть, что меня запомнили.</p><p>— Отвали, — пробурчал Гэвин и сделал большой глоток, — это был абсолютно, полностью и тотально уебанский месяц и мне решительно не до того, чтобы вестись на подколы какого-то малолетки, который в этом говне жалких четыре недели — я для подобного недостаточно пьян.</p><p>— Сопляк посмеет заметить, что если завтра взрослый и умудрёный опытом коллега будет мучиться похмельем, то исключительно из-за того дерьма, которое сейчас предпочитает вливать в себя вместо нормальной выпивки, — колко ответил парень, и Гэвин внимательно и пристально посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, насколько тот прав.</p><p>Вообще-то светлая, усыпанная родинками мордашка не подошла бы пропойце ни в одной из существующих вселенных, и тот, видимо, заметив сомнение, добавил:</p><p>— В прошлый раз меня убило двумя стаканами, и я подняться не мог неделю. Так что если ты себе друг — оставь это дерьмо и выпей что-нибудь получше.</p><p>— Например? — Гэвин вертит стакан в пальцах, но к содержимому больше не притрагивается, предпочитая вместо этого рассматривать светлую кожу, тёмные родинки и глаза, сразу же напоминающие о коре дуба и шоколаде.</p><p>«Миленький», — наконец заключает Гэвин, отставляя стакан, когда сосед привлекает внимание бармена поднятой рукой.</p><p>— Текилу, — уверенно делает заказ тот, указывая на одну из позиций в винной карте. Всё, что успевает заметить Гэвин — это, конечно цена и пометка «серебряная», а вот название прочитать — уже нет. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что его это особенно волнует, ведь парень твёрдо добавляет: </p><p>— Бутылку.</p><p>— Уверен? — вскидывает бровь Гэвин, глядя на него с лёгкой подозрительностью. Бесплатный сыр, как он помнит, заканчивается рогипнолом*.</p><p>— Нет, — честно отвечает тот и чуть качает головой, — но так и должно быть. Я просто хочу отметить свой день рождения в компании, и не более того.</p><p>— Полагаешь, что я буду подходящей? — вторая бровь тоже поднимается, выдавая крайнюю степень изумления, когда парень поворачивает к нему симпатичную мордашку и говорит мягко:</p><p>— Считай, что у меня есть дар — я хорошо вижу, чего люди стоят. Почти никогда мне не случается ошибиться. </p><p>— И что ты видишь насчёт меня? — хмыкает Гэвин, глядя на то, как бармен приносит к бутылке тонко нарезанные дольки лимона и соль.</p><p>— Ты интересный собеседник и вполне подойдёшь, чтобы скрасить этот вечер, — смеется он и наконец протягивает ему руку, — Коннор.</p><p>— Гэвин, — ответ выходит рассеянным — в голове всё крутятся мысли о том, с чего этот парень вообще взял, что он может быть интересным собеседником.</p><p>Знакомство, сопровождаемое разлитием крепкого напитка по двум стопкам, просто обязано быть взаимно приятным. </p><p>— Не уверен, что мне понравится, — морщится Гэвин, первым делом сунув в рюмку нос, но перестаёт разнюхивать напиток, заметив ироничную улыбку.</p><p>— Если правильно её пить — обязательно, — отзывается Коннор, смачивая кожу между большим и указательным пальцами на тыльной стороне ладони едким соком и присыпая солью. — Ты же в курсе, как её пить, верно?</p><p>— Не то чтобы очень, — пожимает плечами Гэвин, — предпочитаю виски и бурбон, знаешь ли. Они не требуют извращений вроде подогреть напиток и вдохнуть пары или что-то типа того.</p><p>— Тут нет ничего сложного, — спокойно просвещает Коннор и уверенно, словно у него давно выработалась привычка, слизывает соль влажным розовым языком, на который Гэвин непроизвольно залипает, а после опрокидывает в себя обжигающую жидкость.</p><p>— Выглядит просто, — соглашается Гэвин, разглядывая то, как поморщившись парень высасывает сок из лимонной дольки, и чуть качает головой, — но я чувствую себя слишком дряхлым для всего этого дерьма. Я лучше по старинке.</p><p>С привычкой пробовать напиток на язык Гэвин ничего не может поделать — прежде чем опрокинуть в себя рюмку, он осторожно раскатывает капельки, чувствуя, как рот заполняет приятное тепло. Вкус коры и цитрусов мгновенно ложится поверх опаляющей свежести, и он, находя этот момент приятным, опрокидывает напиток не сразу в глотку, а чуть задерживает во рту, позволяя ему согреться.</p><p>Жар мгновенно давит на все рецепторы, и Гэвин чуть прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как в желудке появляется приятно-жгучий ком, а язык всё ещё дразнит орехово-фруктовое послевкусие.</p><p>Сладости нет, но её там и не должно быть, так что заедать подобный напиток лимоном ему кажется святотатством.</p><p>— И как? — поднимает брови Коннор, и Гэвин кивает, ощутимо расслабляясь от охватившего его изнутри тепла.</p><p>— Прекрасно.</p><p>— Я же говорил, — хмыкает тот и тоже откидывается на спинку стула. — Господи, как же приятно-то выбраться с работы и просто дать себе такую передышку. Честное слово, последний месяц только и мечтал о том, чтобы свалить.</p><p>— Ох, чувак, — тянет Гэвин, прекрасно зная, что такими словами люди уже лет десять не пользуются, но ему решительно насрать. — У меня нет напарника, а я закрыл дюжину дел, включая одно масштабное, за этот месяц, так что я тебя прекрасно понимаю.</p><p>— Дюжину? — изумление парня сложно передать, но его брови поднимаются, а глаза округляются, и Гэвин давится смешком от того, как это выглядит.</p><p>Если сравнивать с моментом, когда тот слизывал соль — почти воплощение невинности. Но Гэвин не врёт себе — ему знатно похорошело от вида высунувшегося юркого языка, и он просто ничего не может с этим поделать.</p><p>— На самом деле это не много, — поясняет Гэвин, ничуть не рисуясь. Он знает о чём говорит — всякую мелочёвку на детективов навешивают почти каждый день, не то что сержантам или лейтенантам. До этих прекрасных званий дослужиться хочется просто для того, чтобы не ковыряться с повседневными заявлениями о домашнем насилии, украденных сумочках или мелких ограблениях. Да, любая работа нужна, но, чёрт побери, не в таких же количествах! — Бывает, одновременно приходится вести десятка два дел, так что просто будь готов к этому.</p><p>— О чёрт, — вздыхает Коннор и хватается за голову. — Куда я попал?</p><p>Гэвину не то чтобы очень жаль его — ужас в голосе по большей части наигранный, но он кладёт ладонь на покатое плечо и сжимает пальцы в ободряющем жесте.</p><p>— Терпи. Мы с тобой в одном говне, — вздыхает он, прикрывая глаза.</p><p>Голова варит очень слабо, но в ней всё-таки рождается простая и очевидная мысль.</p><p>— Погоди, ты же не стажёр, так? Пять-семь лет в офицерах, а ты не знаешь сколько дел ведут детективы?</p><p>Внутри появляется привычное чувство собранности. Оно всегда присутствует, когда Гэвин берёт след, и этот раз — не исключение.</p><p>— На самом деле офицерскую часть я пропустил, — признаётся ему парень, — за заслуги перед страной мне разрешили после академии сразу сдавать экзамен на детектива. Так что, можно сказать, что я видел некоторое дерьмо, но оно окупилось.</p><p>Молодой мужчина — после рассказа о настолько выдающихся заслугах назвать сидящего напротив человека парнем у Гэвина не повернулся бы язык — уверенно смазывает то же местечко лимонным соком и присаливает, давая понять, что не особо-то желает распространяться об этом, но Гэвина уже не остановить.</p><p>— И где служил? — любопытствует он, наполняя обе рюмки.</p><p>— Афганистан или Ирак, — шутит тот, и Гэвин не может удержаться от смешка — приятно видеть того, кто, как и он, задрачивался по старым сериалам и находил в них особенную прелесть. В нынешнее время увидеть нечто настолько же атмосферное — редкость, хотя декорации и детализация, конечно, не чета нынешним.</p><p>— Едва ли ты военный врач, — замечает он шутливо, и по быстрому взгляду собеседника становится ясно — Гэвин ляпнул что-то не то.</p><p>— Едва ли, — слишком весело соглашается Коннор, и Гэвин замирает. Ему знаком этот вид — вид человека, которому по долгу службы запрещено распространяться о своей деятельности. </p><p>И то, как Коннор посмотрел на него, только доказывает это.</p><p>— Бывали плохие дни, — намекает ему тонко Коннор, и Гэвину становится слишком очевидно, чем и как занимался мужчина рядом, чтобы получить такой невероятный шанс — детектив сразу же после полицейской академии.</p><p>О местах службы он больше не спрашивает, переводя разговор на тему старых сериалов.</p><p>«Да уж, ты точно видел некоторое дерьмо», — думает Гэвин, пока они обсуждают, какой сезон «Шерлока» был хорош и чем цепляют «Друзья».</p><p>Текила в руке Гэвина окончательно нагревается, и рюмку приходится отставить, чтобы дать ей остыть, пока они яростно обсуждают главного героя «Как я встретил вашу маму».</p><p>— Да, Тед жизнеспособен, — признаёт Гэвин, — но он романтик, и все эти удары судьбы рано или поздно должны были его надломить! Посмотри хотя бы на то, что он бросил заниматься любимым делом и начал преподавать!</p><p>В пылу обсуждения он почти не замечает того, как громкость его голоса в разы увеличивается сама по себе, а иронично улыбающийся собеседник его даже не одёргивает:</p><p>— Разве это так плохо — учить тому, что нравится тебе самому? — осознанно или нет, но Коннор хмыкает ровно так же, как несколько минут назад это делал Гэвин.</p><p>«Остановись», — приходится себе приказать, пока воображение не ударилось в пляски с бубнами.</p><p>— А ты бы согласился учить находить и наказывать преступников? — парирует он, пытаясь отвести взгляд от искрящихся карих глаз.</p><p>— Я смотрел всего «Ганнибала», Гэвин. Конечно же да, — отзывается Коннор, и Гэвина прошибает.</p><p>— Ты, мать твою, идеален, — наконец выдаёт он, снова схватившись за рюмку, — идеальный задрот!</p><p>— Ты, знаешь ли, тоже, — хмыкает Коннор, и они выпивают каждый свою и отставляют их, продолжая увлекательный разговор.</p><p>И Гэвин всё никак не может отделаться от мысли, что этот мужчина — коллега, прошедший через многое и сохранивший такой взгляд на мир, — его восхищает куда больше, чем следует.</p><p>«Мне нельзя напиваться», — думает он и заказывает им нормальную человеческую закуску вместо паршивого лимона и соли.</p><p>Вечер обещает растянуться надолго.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Сладкий, кислый, горький.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За выпивкой и приятным разговором время летит совершенно незаметно, и пускай Гэвин не уверен в том, какой из него самого собеседник, но из Коннора он просто потрясающий — остроумный, забавный и довольно деликатный. Сложно сказать, является ли это свойством его характера, но Гэвин определённо ценит то, что Коннор не лезет к нему с расспросами, когда Гэвин не хочет что-то обсуждать или они просто касаются опасной темы.</p><p>О работе они больше не говорят — у них находятся интересы поважнее.</p><p>— Да пошёл ты нахрен со своими третьими «Героями»! — фыркает практически задетый за живое Гэвин. Он, конечно, делает это почти натурально, но тем не менее так, чтобы стало очевидно, что это его возмущение скорее показное. — Четвёртые — вот самый смак.</p><p>— О, не надо драм, — чуть качает головой мужчина напротив и касается в безотчётном жесте небольшой прядки, выбивающейся из причёски и спускающейся на лоб.</p><p>За вечер Коннор заправлял её обратно раз десять, но, к невероятному визуальному удовольствию Гэвина, та снова и снова выбивалась и падала на лоб, дополняя образ какой-то особенной нежностью.</p><p>Если бы Гэвин был поэтом, он бы сказал, что в этой прядке — весь нерастраченный неловкий флирт. Но он не поэт, а потому он лишь смотрит на то, как длинные пальцы заправляют её в причёску отработанным жестом и открывают ему высокий лоб с пятнышками родинок на нём.</p><p>— И без того ясно, что шатающиеся поодиночке нейтральные армии выбесят кого угодно, — и игровое большинство, между прочим, со мной согласится, — парирует Коннор уверенно, но Гэвин сдавать позиции не собирается.</p><p>— Да клал я на игровое большинство! — фыркает он и хлопает по столу, будто пытаясь придать веса своим словам. — Посмотри на арсенал заклинаний магов! Ну как играть, если знаешь — на последнем уровне маг Порядка не может осилить «гипноз» просто потому, что того нет в списках!</p><p>— Но ведь не заклинания самое... — начинает Коннор, но вдруг всматривается в лицо Гэвина, и его собственное озаряется догадкой. — О чёрт, ты играешь за магов!</p><p>— Ну и что, — поднимает брови Гэвин, даже чуть-чуть отстраняясь. — У нас свободная страна — имею право играть, за кого захочу!</p><p>Мягкая улыбка и кивок позволяет предположить обратное, и Гэвин понимает, что выдал не только то, что предпочитает именно магов всем прочим вариантам из Таверны Героев.</p><p>— А ты играешь за варваров, — возвращает Коннору свою догадку Гэвин, — и в «Подземелье и драконы» — тоже, верно?</p><p>— Чёрт, — Коннор качает головой, улыбаясь так широко, что Гэвин засматривается. Ему нравится этот мужчина — вот единственное, о чем он думает на протяжении всего потрясающего вечера. И никак не удается отделаться от этой мысли, поскольку она остаётся в подсознании даже когда они начинают обсуждать что-то ещё чуть заплетающимися от алкоголя языками, — ты, кажется, говорил об идеальности?</p><p>Хохот Гэвина раздаётся на весь бар, перекрывая прочие голоса, и он наконец кивает.</p><p>— Слушай, ладно, раз уж пошла такая тема, то я хочу попробовать пить текилу так, как её пьёшь ты. — Вроде привета от задрота, — усмехается он, глядя, как наигранно-величественно поправляет его Коннор, одновременно с этим словно надевая воображаемые очки:</p><p>— Гик, вообще-то! Это разные вещи, синьор, — чопорный тон звучит так забавно, что Гэвин снова прыскает, когда разливает текилу и берёт лимонную дольку. Вроде там соком надо смазать свою руку, припоминает он, вдруг осознавая, как длинные пальцы перехватили запястье. — Погоди. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, почему именно пить текилу так — это круто.</p><p>Гэвин не протестует. Он слишком заворожён сейчас, чтобы настаивать на известной ему версии, и только позволяет собственной рукой нанести сок на чужую и присолить.</p><p>— Лизь, глоть, кусь, — во взгляде карих глаз появляется особенное выражение, из-за которого волна возбуждения начинает тлеть в паху.</p><p>«Ох чёрт, Гэвин, держи себя в руках», — проговаривает он жестко и кивает в ответ.</p><p>Ладонь в его пальцах лежит расслабленно, так что Гэвин, придвинувшись поближе и не отводя взгляда, медленно проводит языком по кисло-солёной коже, позволяя рецепторам офигеть от сильных вкусов.</p><p>Коннор дышит через рот, чуть приоткрыв его, и это добавляет жара.</p><p>Обжигающая жидкость теперь почти не имеет вкуса — лишь отзвук ореховости, не более, но всё так же приятно прокатывается до желудка. Коннор не выпускает дольку лимона из пальцев, когда прижимает её к губам Гэвина, предлагая высосать из него весь сок.</p><p>«Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт», — бьётся в голове вместе с очевидным — у Гэвина встал. Встал на мужчину напротив, который всего лишь показал ему, как правильно пить текилу.</p><p>— Ну и? — мягкий голос обволакивает, и Гэвин только кивает, понимая, что все слова, сказанные им ранее, исчерпали ресурс его способности изъясняться понятно, и единственное, что он теперь может выдавить из себя — невнятные звуки. — Рад, что понравилось.</p><p>«Да пить текилу так — дерьмо, — хочется заявить Гэвину, который наблюдает за тем, как мужчина напротив наполняет свою рюмку, — мне понравился ты.»</p><p>Ничего подобного, конечно, сказать ему даже не светит, вот только сам Коннор вдруг выдаёт:</p><p>— Тогда ты не против, если я проверну с тобой то же самое? — Гэвин качает головой, заворожённо наблюдая, как тот безо всякого смущения смазывает его указательный палец едким соком и обильно посыпает солью.</p><p>Он готов умереть от одного вида того, как быстро, но уверенно тот погружается в чужой вот, а там его приласкивают горячим языком, заставляя Гэвина окончательно потерять голову. </p><p>Вздрогнувший кадык тоже привлекателен, особенно когда ходит под кожей, пока Коннор делает свой глоток обжигающей текилы.</p><p>— Ты только что меня сломал, — хрипло выдохнул он, едва способность говорить вернулась к нему.</p><p>— А мне кажется — совсем нет, — игривые интонации просто переёбывают Гэвина, и он ничего не может с собой сделать — ему хочется мгновенно взять забавляющегося мужчину за затылок и притянуть к себе, целуя его жадно, властно и по-звериному жестоко.</p><p>«Пора сваливать», — уверенно заявляет ему здравый смысл, и Гэвин подчиняется, знаком показывая официанту, что хочет оплатить заказ.</p><p>— Что-то не так? — чуть хмурится Коннор, но Гэвин качает головой молча — едва ли он сумеет выдать сейчас хоть что-то даже приблизительно адекватное, если откроет рот и попытается заговорить.</p><p>— Это был потрясный вечер, — наконец собирается он со словами и, получив свою карту обратно, поднимается, чувствуя вдруг, как голову сносит от того, насколько он, оказывается, пьян.</p><p>Тело шатает, и лишь рука Коннора, перехватившая за шкирку, не даёт ему упасть. — А, чёрт!</p><p>— Я провожу, — вскидывается тот, но Гэвин показывает на телефон:</p><p>— На такси...</p><p>Невнятное бормотание наверняка становится одной из первоочередных причин, почему его выводят на воздух.</p><p>— Ты, похоже, перепил, — мягкие интонации мужчины заставляют Гэвина глухо застонать.</p><p>Он не помнит, как это случается, ведь он прикрывает глаза в попытке разогнать алкогольный дурман, но в следующую секунду он осознаёт, что он прижимает голову к плечу Коннора, а тот приобнимает его, голосуя свободной рукой. Ещё одно сжатие век — и они уже в машине. </p><p>И слишком близко друг к другу.</p><p>— Отсядь, — слабо велит Гэвин, но Коннор не слушается его.</p><p>— Тебе плохо? — обеспокоенные интонации режут нежностью по сердцу, и Гэвину хочется взвыть — за столько лет он привык заботиться о себе сам, а потому эти мягкие слова просто убивают его.</p><p>— Нет, — бормочет он и наконец поднимает голову, заглядывая в карие глаза напротив, — но тебе будет, если ты не отсядешь.</p><p>Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, прежде чем Коннор берёт его за затылок и прижимает к себе ещё ближе, властно и влажно целуя. Беспощадно и уверенно — так, что Гэвин попросту дрожит, не зная куда деваться от разбуженной в нём крепкой похоти, превосходящей не только текилу, но и некоторые сорта водки по оборотам.</p><p>От поцелуя Гэвина блядски ведёт, и они не замечают дороги до дома, пока сладко целуются и льнут друг к другу. Когда ладонь Коннора ложится Гэвину на шею, он готов зарычать от удовольствия. Где-то на краю сознания плещется понимание — одна рука мужчины занята бутылкой, и ему в голову приходит идея, которую он реализует, едва они выбираются из машины и заходят в дом.</p><p>— Не против? — спрашивает Гэвин, забирая бутылку, и Коннор только мотает головой, но смотрит немного напряжённо.</p><p>Он делает шаг, становясь ещё ближе, и медленно соскальзывает языком по солоноватой коже, прежде чем сделать крохотный глоток из бутылки и просто вобрать в себя нежную плоть, оставляя совершенно отвратительный, чёткий и явный след в основании шеи под задыхающийся стон Коннора.</p><p>«Ты просто волшебен», — думает Гэвин и зализывает местечко, чувствуя, как Коннор вздрагивает в его руках снова и снова.</p><p>Вечер, перетекающий в ночь, обещает ему самый настоящий Рай.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Привычка слизывать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>То, что происходит между ними, нельзя назвать химией или физикой — ядерной разве что. Жар возрастает постепенно, но неуклонно, и Гэвин чувствует, что вылизывать горячий, сладкий, терпко пахнущий нотками цитруса и коры рот ему определённо недостаточно.</p><p>— Я тоже хочу, — задыхаясь говорит Коннор, забирая у него бутылку.</p><p>— Только не шею, — бормочет слабо Гэвин. Он знает — от подобного поцелуя он кончит как мальчишка, и уже просто не сможет смотреть Коннору в глаза после такого провала.</p><p>К его счастью, Коннор понимает это.</p><p>«Или не слишком», — всплывает в сознании, когда уверенные руки стаскивают с него футболку, и то, что Гэвин провернул с шеей Коннора, теперь тот делает с его соском.</p><p>Мягкие губы накрывают чувствительный комочек плоти, а горячий и влажный язык быстро скользит по нему так, что у Гэвина начинают подкашиваться ноги. Коннор перехватывает его за талию как раз тогда, когда он готов навернуться, но на благодарный взгляд не отвечает, снова запрокидывая голову и делая глоток. </p><p>Не коснуться содрогнувшегося и опустившегося кадыка просто нереально, и Гэвин позволяет себе эту шалость, чувствуя под губами сладкие вибрации стона.</p><p>— Нужно принять таблетку, — наконец с трудом говорит Коннор, — иначе завтра похмелье может нас настигнуть.</p><p>— Я думал, с твоего пойла его не бывает, — фыркает весело Гэвин и щурится, припоминая с трудом самое начало вечера.</p><p>— Если не выжрать по бутылке в лицо — да, — хмыкает Коннор и отступает, но Гэвин не собирается его отпускать — прижимается со спины и шагает след в след, не прекращая ласкать чужие плечи, руки и дразнить кончики ушей.</p><p>— Тогда доставай свои чудо-пилюли, — шепчет он горячо и влажно на ухо, чувствуя, как по телу под его пальцами пробегает дрожь.</p><p>Не вжаться стояком в чужую задницу просто невозможно, и когда таблетка падает ему на ладонь, Коннор вдруг разворачивается и смотрит в глаза. На дне карих черти не танцуют — они яростно совокупляются, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, и Гэвин им почти не завидует, мстительно думая о том, что ему тоже вот-вот будет совсем хорошо.</p><p>Особенно в момент, когда Коннор наклонятся и слизывает чёртову таблетку, дразня чувствительную, хоть и огрубевшую от постоянного контакта с оружием, ладонь.</p><p>— Блять, — шепчет Гэвин, и перед его глазами Коннор сглатывает. Свою он просто и без изысков кладёт на корень языка и запивает из всё той же бутылки.</p><p>— Точно, — отзывается Коннор, и в его голосе звучит новое чувство — восхищение, хотя Гэвин не в состоянии понять чем оно вызвано. — Переместимся в кровать?</p><p>— Хорошая мысль, — соглашается Гэвин и, переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Коннора, следует за ним.</p><p>Спальня совсем небольшая — вообще странно, что она есть, ведь едва ли такая нужна тому, кто живёт один — эта мысль пробегает по краю сознания и теряется в выкручивающем Гэвина желании.</p><p>Всё, что его сейчас по-настоящему интересует, так это мужчина, быстро расстегивающий пуговицы на рубашке. Перестук не выскочивших из петлиц по полу даёт ясно понять — не только Гэвину тут рвёт крышу, и он приходит на помощь, пока Коннор совсем не разодрал сорочку, пытаясь вырваться из спеленавшей его ткани.</p><p>— Сейчас, — нежно бормочет Гэвин и, утыкаясь в чужую шею, ласкает её губами мягко, пока расправляется с рукавами и тянет ткань вниз, чтобы сорочка, наконец, освободила кожу.</p><p>На этом Гэвин не останавливается — пуговица на штанах тоже поддаётся ему быстрее, чем Коннору, и они в четыре руки стаскивают их вместе с бельём. Гэвин чуть не опрокидывает оставленную на полу бутылку, когда опускается на колени и помогает Коннору выбраться из штанов, чувствуя, как тот крепко хватается за его плечо.</p><p>Губы касаются колена в безотчётном жесте, и Гэвин не может сдержаться — он устраивает ногу на своем плече, прижимаясь колкой щетиной к икре и внимательно следя за реакциями Коннора. Тот хватается за тумбочку для дополнительной стойкости, но ногу не убирает, позволяя ласкать её медленно и осторожно.</p><p>Икру Гэвин изучает весьма тщательно, прежде чем перейти ниже и услышать чёткое и взволнованное: «Нет!», стоило ему только коснуться губами выпирающей косточки.</p><p>— Почему? — мягко спрашивает Гэвин, продолжая исследовать ногу пальцами. — Тебе противно?</p><p>— Нет, — Коннор качает головой и чуть морщится, — просто сейчас — это грязно. Я так не хочу.</p><p>— Хорошо, — покорно соглашается Гэвин, поцелуями поднимаясь всё выше и невнятно спрашивает, касаясь щетинистой щекой нежной кожи внутренней стороны бедра, — а если это не будет грязно — позволишь?</p><p>Молчание, повисшее между ними, прерывается короткими вздохами, но Коннор наконец кивает.</p><p>— Только если это не будет грязно.</p><p>— Хорошо, — повторяет Гэвин и прижимается губами к мошонке, вбирая её в рот и чувствуя, как Коннор вдавливает его в себя теснее устроившейся у него на плече ногой.</p><p>— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — издаваемые приятным баритоном звуки нравятся Гэвину не меньше вида неустойчивого, зажмурившегося и отчаянно мотающего головой любовника. — Ты специально, да?</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Гэвин, со чпоком выпустив яйца изо рта и скользнув кончиком языка по стволу. </p><p>Бутылка под ногой снова бряцает, и Гэвин делает ещё один глоток — на дне почти ничего не осталось, но и того, что есть у него в слюне, достаточно, чтобы Коннор закричал, стоило только накрыть ртом его член, вбирая неглубоко. Ровно настолько, чтобы остатки алкоголя раздразнили мужчину.</p><p>— Сукин ты сын! — рычит Коннор и сжимает пряди Гэвина в кулаке. </p><p>Тот даже расслабляет рот, прекрасно себе представляя, как именно хочется поступить, когда головку и уретру пощипывает вот так, что яйца поджимаются.</p><p>Внутрь или наружу — тут всего два варианта. К восторгу Гэвина, Коннор выбирает первый и толкается беспощадно ему в рот, позволяя вместе с этим хвататься за ягодицы, разминать их, добавляя страсти в процесс.</p><p>— Не понравилось? — хрипло спрашивает Гэвин, отрываясь, и Коннор скулит вместо ответа. — Сейчас-сейчас...</p><p>Разложить красивого мужчину на кровати Гэвину удаётся быстро, а вот комфортно для них обоих на ней устроиться — нет. Горячая плоть погружается в его рот лишь тогда, когда обе ноги Коннора оказываются у него на плечах, а от желания тот сдавливает бёдра так, что Гэвин перестаёт вообще хоть что-то слышать, кроме шума крови в ушах.</p><p>Он не помогает себе руками — Коннор практически ебёт его в рот, сжимая ногами для удобства, пока Гэвин, нашаривший протянутую где-то в процессе смазку, добавляет тому удовольствия, вводя по обилию прозрачного лубриканта палец и дразня им стенки прохода.</p><p>В ответ на простое поглаживание Коннор срывается на крики и принимается толкаться беспощаднее. Гэвин пробует выставить язык и надавливать на щелочку уретры каждый раз, когда тот совершает толчок, отчего ноги, сдавливающие его шею и голову, принимаются трястись, а в волосы зарывается рука, беспощадно жестко хватающая за пряди к бесконечному восторгу Гэвина.</p><p>Второй палец соскальзывает туда же, и Гэвин разводит их, принимаясь двигать головой и просто до края выкручивая все ощущения Коннора, а свободной рукой делает самое отвратительное, что вообще можно сделать с тем, кто сказал, что его ноги не для подобных ласк сегодня — он щекочет нежную кожу на ступне, когда в рот входит член, и головка проталкивается за нёбо.</p><p>— Гэвин! — выкрикивает Коннор, и это единственный чёткий звук, доступный Гэвину. </p><p>Один яростный крик, сводящий с ума и плескающий желанием в Гэвина так, что ему хочется прямо сейчас отстраниться и скользнуть по влажным и чуть растянутым мышцам, обрывается судорогой.</p><p>Рот наполняет сперма, и Гэвин сглатывает её не раздумывая, прежде чем снова поступить совершенно по-мудацки, пока расслабившийся, потерявший контроль Коннор нежится после невероятной силы спазма.</p><p>Он допивает остаток текилы и опять накрывает головку ртом.</p><p>— Нет-нет-нет-нет! — крик Коннора звучит как музыка. Он пытается вырваться, убрать бёдра, но вместо этого толкается уже на три пальца внутри него и снова ахает, потому что кончик среднего проезжается по простате.</p><p>Его член так и не опадает, и Коннор бьётся между ртом и пальцами, словно загнанная птичка, даже не догадываясь, каких усилий сейчас стоит сходящему с ума от желания Гэвину не сжать хорошенько член в кулаке и приласкать себя самую малость, чтобы всё кончить.</p><p>Нет, ему нужно нечто большее, и Гэвин сжимает свой член, заставляя сводящее с ума желание чуть-чуть приотпустить.</p><p>— Сейчас, — нежно говорит он, скидывая ноги плеч, и, накрывая Коннора сверху собой, повторяет, — сейчас.</p><p>Упаковка подсунутого Коннором презерватива руками открываться не желает, и фольгу приходится надрывать зубами, потому что пальцы слишком скользкие. Зато он раскатывает латекс по члену уверенно, заодно дополнительно смазывая его.</p><p>Любовник не только не протестует, когда головка прижимается в сладкому полурастянутому входу, нет. Напротив, Коннор сжимает его бедрами, и та соскальзывает внутрь легко и без усилий</p><p>— Ещё, — требует Коннор, пока Гэвин даёт себе передышку.</p><p>— Подожди немного, — шепчет он, загнанно дыша, и чувствует, как его плечи и шею гладят нежные руки.</p><p>Гэвин поднимает голову, и их взгляды встречаются. Коннор смотрит на него с такой мягкостью, что сердце рвётся, и не подумав Гэвин тянется за поцелуем, попутно входя на всю длину.</p><p>— Ох, чёрт, — шипит он, чувствуя, как вокруг члена сжимается и пульсирует канал. — Ты вот-вот, да?</p><p>— Как и ты, — даже голос у Коннора сейчас звучит очень чувственно, а весь его вид настолько похотливый и трогательный одновременно, что Гэвину рвёт крышу.</p><p>Он толкается в него быстро, жестко, чувствуя — самосознанию пришёл пиздец, и отринув всё человеческое, он позволяет себе поддаться этой животной похоти.</p><p>Крики Коннора только подстёгивают, и он даже несколько раз оставляет увесистые шлепки на заднице, чувствуя, как и без того тугой проход сжимается от них сильнее, а любовнику просто перестаёт хватать дыхания.</p><p>— Ещё! Ещё! Глубже! Чёрт тебя подери! — неостановимый голос пропитывает Гэвина так же, как запах Коннора, и он подчиняется этому безусловно.</p><p>Руки Гэвина цепляются за изголовье кровати, а Коннор подкладывает под голову подушку, и Гэвин тут же переворачивает его на живот и утопляет в неё лицом, принимаясь вбиваться так неистово, как только может.</p><p>Быстрые фрикции заставляют их обоих потерять голову, но Гэвину мало этого. Он хочет знать, насколько его неожиданный любовник хорош, и вынимает член так же, резким рывком, проникая пальцами, чтобы почувствовать, как дрожит сфинктер.</p><p>— Нет, прошу, пожалуйста, я почти, — все эти слова чередуются в речи Коннора, и Гэвин целует того в лопатку, прежде чем вновь войти и заставить бёдра вжаться в кровать, чтобы проникновение выходило глубже, полнее.</p><p>Его безумие достигает своего пика, когда он чувствует, как ступни Коннора упираются ему в ягодицы, самым бесстыдным образом проталкивая его дальше, внутрь разгорячённого тела.</p><p>— Блять! — рычание перекрывает стоны и крики, и Гэвин, решительно не в силах сдержаться, заводит обе руки за спину, беспощадно заласкивая распластанного по ним мужчину и доводя до края просто тем, что толкается и щекочет его ступни.</p><p>Они кончают приблизительно вместе, и Гэвин успевает вытащить член из сокращающегося отверстия, несмотря на весь соблазн войти глубже и после наблюдать за тем, как белёсая жидкость вытекает из начинённого его семенем тела — о презервативе Гэвин даже забывает на несколько секунд, а после стягивает, перевязывая, чтобы содержимое ничего не испачкало, и падает рядом, но не сверху.</p><p>— Ты долбаный ублюдок, — совсем слабо бормочет Коннор, который отнюдь не выглядит недовольным. Только сонным настолько же, насколько и сам Гэвин.</p><p>— Ты это предвидел, да? — хмыкает он в ответ и тоже прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как Коннор подтаскивает его к себе и даёт устроится головой на плече.</p><p>— Да, — сонно отзывается Коннор, но Гэвин уже спит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Было или не было</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро начинается с запаха. Приятного, обычного человеческого запаха, который заставляет прижаться носом к чужой шее плотнее и медленно втянуть воздух, чувствуя, как постоянное одиночество, что сковывало Гэвина из-за необходимости работать больше чем нужно, на время рассеялось.</p><p>Он ждал, что утро начнётся с вони и перегара, но пахнущее исключительно мужчиной тело под пальцами его невероятно радует. Как и возможность продлить негу и прижаться к нему теснее, ближе.</p><p>Сознание, совершенно чистое и ясное, помогает понять, что после вчерашнего вечера и его славного ночного продолжения Гэвин, конечно, не дома, а судя по сухости во рту, ему предстоит настоящий квест по поиску минеральной воды в недрах этой квартиры.</p><p>Как бы ни хотелось продлить ленивую негу, а пить Гэвину хочется больше, так что приходится взять себя в руки и сделать самое трудное — оторваться от приятно пахнущей шеи и осторожно отодвинуться, опасаясь потревожить чужой сон.</p><p>Шаги получаются совсем беззвучными, когда Гэвин разыскивает кухню. Конечно же он её находит и совершенно беспардонно шарится в чужом холодильнике. На радость Гэвина его содержимое выглядит примерно так же, как собственного — немного консервов, чтобы не париться с приготовлением, когда приходишь домой совсем никакой, несколько банок пива и нечто трудно опознаваемое и явно прокисшее, судя по отвратному запаху, от которого его чуть не выворачивает, несмотря на то, что похмелья у Гэвина, как и было обещано, нет.</p><p>— А, зараза, — шипит он едва слышно, выбрасывая дурно пахнущее содержимое миски в унитаз, и даже споласкивает её, лишь бы только не воняло.</p><p>Он совершенно не в праве распоряжаться содержимым чужого холодильника, но мысль о том, что Коннор проснётся с похмельем и учует это, сравнима по отвратительности с тем, что его выставят за самоуправство.</p><p>«Как будто в последний раз», — хмыкает про себя Гэвин и тихо шлёпает по полу босыми ногами, возвращаясь на кухню в поисках священного Грааля для тех, кто вчера пил. </p><p>Минералка не обнаруживается ни в одном из шкафчиков, и уже в отчаянии Гэвин находит пару больших таблеток — шипучка, которая, растворяясь в воде, делает её достаточно кислой, чтобы сносно пить.</p><p>«Чёрт, а я даже не заметил вчера, как он их достал», — мысль теплом согревает грудь, и ему сильнее хочется вернуться в кровать к разомлевшему мужчине и прижаться, обнять его покрепче.</p><p>Это, конечно, не поможет отплатить за заботу, но всё равно лучше чем ничего, верно?</p><p>Воду Гэвин наливает в два стакана — для себя и для Коннора — и, опустошив свой, стараясь быть как можно тише, приносит второй на прикроватную тумбочку и устраивает рядом с таблеткой, чтобы тому не пришлось вставать в поисках питья, когда проснётся.</p><p>Хозяин дома спит раскинувшись, и Гэвин, не в силах удержаться, возвращается и, устроив голову на чужом плече, беспардонно закидывает ногу тому на бедро в собственническом жесте и слушает мерное дыхание любовника.</p><p>Сон смаривает его незаметно — Гэвин слишком расслабляется, и вот месячный недосып снова догоняет его, заставляет сомкнуть веки и потеряться в неге и тепле.</p><p>Когда Гэвин открывает глаза во второй раз, он даже не сразу понимает, что его разбудило. Для того, чтобы найти источник своей тревоги, приходится открыть глаза и осмотреться — Коннора под его щекой и руками нет, и это заставляет несколько напрячься.</p><p>«Что, забыл вчера, что я не красавица, да?», — горечь в голове оседает кислостью на языке, и Гэвин морщится от этой мысли. Чай, им не по двадцать, но это ведь не исключает возможности подобного варианта, верно?</p><p>Стакан на тумбочке пуст — это Гэвин замечает, пока натягивает аккуратно сложенную одежду и поднимается, шагая туда, где по прикидкам можно найти Коннора.</p><p>На его случившемся любовнике только штаны, из-под которых выглядывают голые пятки, когда тот сидит подобрав ноги под себя на совершенно узкой табуретке.</p><p>— Утра, — хрипло говорит Гэвин, и мужчина вздрагивает от простого слова так, словно Гэвин его ударил.</p><p>«Не знаешь, как сказать, что разочарован?», — хочется задать ещё один вопрос, но Гэвин молчит.</p><p>— Да, утра, — соглашается наконец Коннор и отводит взгляд.</p><p>Яд и раздражение выливаются в короткий жест, которым Гэвин ерошит свои волосы, чуть кивая.</p><p>— Как ты? — нерешительно пробует он снова, но кроме растерянного «Нормально» больше не получает ничего. В голове вертится столько вопросов, ответы на которые и без того очевидны, а Гэвин не хочет делать себе ещё больнее.</p><p>То, что вчера было сладкой сказкой, сегодня стало беспощадной реальностью.</p><p>— Я пытаюсь понять, — медленно проговаривает Коннор, когда Гэвин уже решает уйти. — Скажи мне...</p><p>Тишина повисает между ними на несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, во время которых у Гэвина поджимаются пальцы на ногах от страха и нетерпения одновременно. Злого, колючего, яростного, за которым только желание, чтобы его перестали уже мучить и отпустили восвояси, ведь для него Коннор всё ещё Коннор.</p><p>Ни внешне, ни внутренне этот мужчина не изменился, а Гэвин вчера был не настолько пьян, чтобы решить, будто Коннор как-то превосходит его ожидания, просто потому, что не привык чего-то ждать от людей.</p><p>— Скажи мне, — повторяет Коннор, явно собираясь с духом и заглядывая ему твёрдо в глаза, — то, что вчера произошло — было или не было?</p><p>Такой вопрос заставляет Гэвина замереть и озадаченно сморгнуть.</p><p>— В смысле? — он морщится и поднимает брови, показывая, что вообще не в состоянии понять подобную постановку вопроса.</p><p>— Отношения между сотрудниками одного участка запрещены, — спокойно напоминает ему Коннор и выуживает сигарету из валяющейся перед ним пачки, которую для Гэвина перекрывала широкая кружка. — Ты и сам в курсе. </p><p>— А, вот ты о чём... — такой вопрос заставляет его задуматься, и прежде чем дать ответ, Гэвин спрашивает, — а ты как хочешь?</p><p>— Не имеет значения, — твёрдо обрубает Коннор, но Гэвин не собирается отступать. Не сейчас, когда есть возможность заявить, что прошлая ночь не была для него ошибкой или алкогольным помешательством — он шёл на это осознанно, и, протрезвев, сказать, что они просто решат, словно ничего и не случилось, кажется ему святотатством на грани бреда.</p><p>— Имеет, — в голосе звучит сталь, и, возможно, Гэвин с этим перебарщивает, судя по тому, как вздрагивает от интонаций сидящий напротив мужчина. — Ты хочешь, чтобы мы условились, словно вчера тебе и мне не было так хорошо, что я остался у тебя, и даже сейчас от мысли, что надо уйти, мне неприятно? Ты бы хотел — посмотрев на меня внимательно и пристально, а не так, как в баре, — сказать, мол, работа важнее, и мы должны это закопать поглубже и делать вид, будто вчерашнего вечера не было? Вернуться к тому, что я амбициозный мудак, а ты неопытный сопляк, а?</p><p>— Нет, — тихий, на грани слышимости выдох заставляет Гэвина вздрогнуть и кивнуть.</p><p>— Тогда, может быть, мы всё-таки решим, что вчера было, и как мы теперь будем общаться? — предлагает он, делая шаг к сжимающему сигарету в пальцах мужчине, забирает её и прикуривает, чтобы приложить к чужому рту.</p><p>Это — пошло, и Гэвин знает об этом. А вот Коннор делает вид, будто вообще не представляет, как выглядит то, что он курит с рук, и только затягивается почти неохотно. Пускай он даже и не кашляет, но Гэвину почему-то кажется, что Коннор курит редко — может быть потому, что такие пачки перестали выпускать чёрти когда, а может быть потому, что Коннор выдыхает дым не через нос, чтобы почувствовать, как тот щекочет перегородку, а через рот.</p><p>— Варианта «как-нибудь» нет? — спрашивает тот наконец, и Гэвин усмехается, едва заметно качая головой:</p><p>— Я сейчас смотрю, как ты обхватываешь фильтр губами, и знаешь, чего хочу? Чтобы ты встал на колени и отсосал мне. Сам подумай — это подходит под понятие «как-нибудь»?</p><p>— Чёрт, — хмыкает Коннор, но от его слабой улыбки атмосфера между ними меняется. </p><p>Пропахшие табаком пальцы оказываются в руке Коннора даже до того, как сигарета истлевает до фильтра — он попросту перекладывает её в другую и вжимается на секунду носом в ладонь Гэвина, делая медленный, но такой обворожительный вдох.</p><p>Язык соскальзывает по грубой коже, и Гэвин тихо стонет, потому что этот блядский разврат с утра пораньше — ровно то, чего ему не хватало в жизни. И того, как указательный и средний погружаются в горячий, влажный рот — тоже.</p><p>Взгляд у Коннора такой масляный, что Гэвину почти не стыдно за вчерашнюю грубость, хотя порыв и желание извиниться всё равно присутствуют. Язык дразнит пальцы, скользит по подушечкам, толкается между ними, а острая кромка зубов заставляет Гэвина немного потерять рассудок от того, как ему сладко, и прикрыть в наслаждении глаза.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал, — с привычной спокойной вежливостью начинает Коннор, и Гэвин готов к любому шантажу и угрозам. Готов, конечно, согласиться, а не противостоять, потому что шов на трусах давит на член от того, как сильно он всего этого хочет, — тогда снимай свои чёртовы трусы.</p><p>— Да, сэр, есть сэр, — с придыханием отвечает Гэвин и послушно стягивает штаны с бельём вниз, едва не теряя сознание от того, как похотливо-тягучи движения Коннора, каким-то макаром умудрившегося соскользнуть с табуретки на пол одним развратным жестом.</p><p>Плоть подрагивает от нетерпения, и Гэвин осторожно запускает пятерню в красивые, но неубранные волосы и чуть тянет на себя, пробуя контролировать Коннора так же, как вчера это делал он сам.</p><p>И Коннор, к его восторгу, поддаётся.</p><p>«Если это не идеал, то я балерина», — рождается в голове последняя разумная мысль, чтобы немедленно умереть от вида того, как развратно и пошло Коннор пробует его головку на язык.</p><p>Это лучше любого порно настолько, что Гэвина просто трясёт, но он старается держаться. И ладонь на основании его члена даёт ясно понять — делать это ему сегодня придётся долго.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Иду на сближение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дать адекватное название тпроисходящему не удаётся ни Коннору, ни Гэвину. Во-первых, у них нет на это времени. А во-вторых, всё оказывается слишком сложно и запутано, чтобы вообще хоть как-то с этим справиться.</p><p>Гэвин не замечает простых вещей: у Коннора в стакане в ванной у него появляется своя щётка — из-за того, что так трудно совпасть сменами и выходными, почти всё время они проводят вместе, и Гэвин остаётся на ночь, если, конечно, получается.</p><p>Смена белья как-то сама по себе устраивается на одной из полок после того, как любовник осторожно предложил померить его вещи — когда они, прижимаясь друг к другу и к стене, занимались фроттажем, толкаясь в руку Гэвина, стискивавшую оба  члена вместе, Гэвин был слишком неаккуратен и выплеснулся семенем на собственную футболку и брюки, так что их пришлось стирать.</p><p>Чёрт побери, у него был даже комплект белья, преподнесённый Коннором в качестве обыденного подарка, и Гэвин был вынужден закусить губу от захлестнувших его эмоций. Не то чтобы прежде ему никто труселя не дарил, но Коннору удалось растрогать до глубины души внимательностью.</p><p>— А, дьявол, ты как будто меня приручаешь, — однажды говорит он, прижимаясь носом к боку Коннора, там, где проступают рёбра.</p><p>Рука, неторопливо перебирающая его влажные пряди, на мгновение останавливается.</p><p>— Ты против? — голос Коннора звучит чуть глухо, и Гэвин поднимает голову, вглядываясь в напряжённое лицо любовника.</p><p>— Если бы был, то сейчас я бы валялся в своей квартире, а не тут, — хмыкает он и прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь медленной лаской, в которой нет ничего пошлого.</p><p>Странно не прикасаться — даже не приближаться, чёрт побери, — к Коннору во время работы, когда им приходится там пересекаться.</p><p>«Большой брат следит за нами», — как-то раз сказал ему Коннор, и Гэвин принял его слова с пониманием. Им нельзя спалиться, иначе даже такие редкие, но наполняющие душу теплом, встречи окажутся им недоступны.</p><p>— Так может... — начинает Коннор, но замолкает, опасаясь договаривать.</p><p>Гэвин не торопит его, ждёт, пока тот сам скажет, чего хочет, потому что знает — Коннору нужно решиться. Он принимает решения так, как прыгают в омут — сперва замирает, а после уже равнодушно спокоен, ведь ничего исправить нельзя.</p><p>— Может быть нам съехаться? — долгое затишье спустя выдаёт Коннор, и Гэвин поднимает голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.</p><p>— Думаешь, тебе будет удобно жить со мной? — с заминкой формулирует он то, что его беспокоит, — я не самый лёгкий человек для совместного проживания, и у меня много проблем.</p><p>— Можем просто попробовать, — чуть пожимает плечами Коннор, — в конце концов, от попытки ещё никто не умер.</p><p>Мысль кажется весьма и весьма здравой: жить вместе в пробный период, оставляя за собой свою квартиру на случай, если первый месяц покажет, что им некомфортно делить одну площадь на постоянной основе, или же отказаться от неё после, если всё пройдёт как надо.</p><p>— Идёт, — хмыкает Гэвин и, прикрывая глаза, целует мягкий вздрагивающий живот.</p><p>Он чувствует себя немного неловко в последнее время. Ему хочется сказать Коннору кое о чём, но страх быть отвергнутым прежде пересиливал это желание. Однако вот сейчас, раз уж любовник смог решиться на подобный шаг, то почему бы и Гэвину не попробовать?</p><p>— Только перед тем, как съехаться, — начинает он спокойно, стараясь не слишком холодеть внутри и отстраняться морально, — я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Нечто очень важное. Если тебя устроит — тогда будет смысл жить вместе и вообще всё это продолжать.</p><p>Что «это», Гэвин не уточняет — он понятия не имеет, встречаются ли они для секса или всё-таки как влюбленная парочка, которая переживает конфетно-гондонный период и может после секса поваляться вместе, съесть пиццу и глянуть какой-нибудь фильм. Они настолько привыкли быть занятыми помимо отношений, что времени остановиться, подумать и выяснить наконец, что между ними, ни у кого так и не появилось.</p><p>— Давай, — подбодряет его Коннор и кладёт руку на затылок очень властным жестом — у Гэвина сердце даже удар пропускает.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — набравшись мрачной решимости выдаёт он, сохраняя совершенно невозмутимое выражение лица.</p><p>— Универсал, — улыбка трогает губы Коннора, и прежде чем Гэвина успевает отпустить, тот вдруг наклоняется к нему и шепчет на ухо: — Давно хочешь?</p><p>— С текилы, — отзывается Гэвин, признаваясь честно. — Мне нравится, когда ты вот такой...</p><p>Пальцы касаются ладони на затылке, и Гэвин продолжает совершенно бесстыдно:</p><p>— Я не против дать кому-то другому покомандовать. И оттрахать себя — тоже. Так уж вышло, — он чуть пожимает плечами, но внутри всем органам становится горячее от того, как повелительно, но мягко Коннор говорит:</p><p>— Покажешь мне? </p><p>Брови Гэвина поднимаются, но он только качает головой с усмешкой.</p><p>— Ты же против пошлости. А это будет тот самый разврат, который случается разве что в самом рейтинговом порно.</p><p>— Я не против, — улыбается Коннор и скользит подушечками пальцев по шраму на его переносице. — Просто не всегда есть нужный настрой.</p><p>— А сегодня? — Гэвин подтягивается на руках и седлает чужие бёдра.</p><p>Прямо промеж ягодиц через тонкую ткань трусов к нему притирается колом стоящий член. Гэвин сглатывает — он не раз отсасывал Коннору и прекрасно знал, что тот длиннее его и больше.</p><p>— Я не единожды подрочил, пока представлял, как ты будешь меня трахать, — наклоняясь к самому уху Коннора шепчет он.</p><p>Для Гэвина это всё ещё немного попахивает совращением малолетних — Коннор младше его на восемь лет, и кажется, что все желания, вся развращённость утаскивают этого мужчину куда-то на дно, к собственным чертям, меняя раз и навсегда.</p><p>«И назад пути не будет», — эта мысль заставляет Гэвина похолодеть и заглянуть в спокойные карие глаза.</p><p>— Что не так? — мягко спрашивает Коннор, запуская руку ему в трусы и оглаживая сжатый сфинктер так, как Гэвину нравилось больше всего во время минета.</p><p>— Обещай, что если ты не хочешь, если ты против моих предложений — то ты меня остановишь. Не хочу утопить тебя в своей грязи, — признаётся Гэвин и ахает от того, как в него врываются два кончика пальцев прямо на сухую, и от этого его переёбывает словно током.</p><p>Он старается не думать, как оно будет, когда Коннор возьмёт смазку и примется его разминать.</p><p>— Тут скорее я утащу тебя на дно, Гэви, — мягкий голос Коннора снова сжимает сердце, а непреклонность интонаций заставляет член дрогнуть.</p><p>Он не уверен, правильно ли понял посыл, и потому, внимательно глядя в глаза любовника, задаёт очень важный и очень любопытный вопрос:</p><p>— Ваниль или шоколад?</p><p>В карих глазах нет непонимания, нет и тени озадаченности, и тот усмехается, снова поглаживая сфинктер снаружи:</p><p>— Оба, Гэви. Как и ты, — совершенно непреклонный тон заставляет Гэвина выдохнуть прерывисто и вжаться в Коннора теснее.</p><p>— Я уже говорил, что ты идеален? — бормочет он, содрогаясь, и помогает стянуть с себя абсолютно ненужную сейчас деталь гардероба.</p><p>— Нет, — лжёт ему Коннор совершенно бесстыдно, — но ведь ещё скажешь, когда узнаешь, что я свитч?</p><p>Гэвин вскидывается от этой информации и от того, что два хорошо смазанных пальца входят в него уверенно и крепко.</p><p>— Да, чёрт, да! — выдыхает он и пытается расслабиться. — Да, идеален...</p><p>Коннор чуть посмеивается — ему наверняка нравится честность и прямота реакций открытого перед ним и беззащитного сейчас Гэвина.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь меня, ты всегда можешь оседлать, — мягко произносит Коннор, но в нежности его интонаций отчётливо проступает приказ. Тот самый, который сводит мышцы с ума сладкой дрожью, заставляет Гэвина вжаться задницей в стоящий колом член и, перехватив его, приподняться, направляя в себя головку.</p><p>Сжатый сфинктер поддаётся неохотно, но Гэвин знает, как сделать себе приятно и заставить расслабиться изнутри.</p><p>— Вот так, — руки Коннора скользят по спине и помогают Гэвину развести ягодицы для того, чтобы легче принять его в себя, — головка вошла, значит весь войдёт...</p><p>— Тупая шутка, — шипит Гэвин, чувствуя, как дюйм за дюймом член проникает вовнутрь, пока его не становится слишком много.</p><p>— Уже почти, — доверительно сообщает ему Коннор и, перехватив за бёдра, делает один, но уверенный толчок в горячее и тесное нутро.</p><p>Гэвин замирает, но не выкрикивает — у него горло перехватывает от того, как ему невыносимо приятно.</p><p>— Давай, Гэви, — нежный приказ заставляет собраться с силами, — помоги мне.</p><p>— Ты чёртов ублюдок, — бормочет Гэвин, но послушно принимается двигаться на члене вверх-вниз и делать круговые движения бёдрами, когда те шлёпаются о чужую кожу.</p><p>— Подумай хорошенько, — Коннор улыбается в ответ, и Гэвин качает головой, понимая, что он попал.</p><p>Долбаный длинный член задевает его там, где ему хорошо и невыносимо сладко, мешая все чувства в один большой котёл внутри. — Иначе мне придётся тебе помочь.</p><p>Красивые ладони устраиваются на бёдрах, но сейчас Гэвин этому не рад, хотя они сжимают его просто невероятно, проминая мышцы.</p><p>— Чёрт, — невнятно бормочет он и хмурится, качая головой, — чёрт, чёрт, чёрт...</p><p>— Как скажешь, — соглашается Коннор и, поймав его губы для поцелуя, делает первый толчок.</p><p>— Нет! — истошный шёпот — вот и всё, на что сейчас способен Гэвин. Ему кажется, что он попросту умрёт от наслаждения, если получит хотя бы на пять толчков больше.</p><p>— Тогда скажи мне, кто я, — эти ласковые интонации проникают прямо в душу, и Гэвин мечется, пытаясь снова взять ситуацию под контроль.</p><p>Он не отталкивает Коннора, хотя имеет все возможности ударить лежащего под ним мужчину, отстраниться, послать его с такими экспериментами.</p><p>Эта информация далеко не для всех — только для него и Коннора — но Гэвин ловит настоящий кайф от этой игры «на грани». То, что это игра, он не сомневается даже тогда, когда Коннор снова вталкивает в слишком тесный для него проход свой член, будто бы помечая им Гэвина изнутри.</p><p>— Стой, — голос проседает, и Гэвин жмурится, стараясь дышать глубже.</p><p>— Посмотри на меня, — он подчиняется и понимает, что тонет в невероятных карих глазах, просто кончаясь как личность, — а теперь скажи мне, Гэви. Скажи мне, кто я тебе.</p><p>— Тебя тоже... парил... этот момент? — с трудом выдавливая из себя слова от обилия скрутивших изнутри ощущений спрашивает Гэвин, и получает честный кивок в ответ.</p><p>— Да. Потому что я хочу называть тебя свои парнем, — спокойно признаётся Коннор и снова толкается.</p><p>Это признание — простое и искреннее — заставляет Гэвина затрястись и закричать его имя истошно, чувствуя, что оргазм вот-вот. Только уверенная ладонь пережимает семяток и не даёт ему спустить.</p><p>Близкий, но недостижимый финал вынуждает Гэвина толкаться самому, ускоряться в надежде, что если он перейдёт какую-то грань удовольствия, то достигнет этого, но всё бесполезно.</p><p>Шлепки становятся всё чаще и чаще, а обольстительный голос затекает в уши ядом:</p><p>— Скажи, Гэвин. Кто я тебе? Кто ты мне? Как нам нужно всё это назвать?</p><p>— Любовью, — хрипло выдыхает он, загнанно дыша, и повторяет, — назови это любовью, Кон...</p><p>Твёрдая рука делает несколько уверенных движений по его члену, а толкающийся член стимулирует простату так точно, что Гэвин всхлипывает и кончает, вжимаясь всем телом в Коннора.</p><p>Когда тот выскальзывает из него и приводит в порядок, Гэвин всё ещё пытается собрать свои мысли и ощущения в одну кучу и дать себе хоть как-то передохнуть от случившегося с ним удовольствия.</p><p>— Переезжай поскорее, Гэви, — нежно просит Коннор.</p><p>Теперь в его голосе нет даже намёка на сталь, зато Гэвин прекрасно понимает, как тот раскалывает своих преступников.</p><p>— Да, я тоже, — признаётся он и прикрывает глаза, проваливаясь в блаженную негу редкого совместного выходного дня.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Текила.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они встречают вместе уже второй день рождения Коннора, и Гэвин находит особенное удовольствие в том, чтобы развесить по всему периметру комнаты украшения. Да, это полное детство, но тот как-то сказал, что всегда хотел нечто похожее на сюрприз-вечеринку, но чтобы не было много гостей.</p><p>Гэвин вообще не уверен, что понял его правильно, но это уже не имеет такого значения — самое важное, чтобы Коннор остался доволен. Наверное, именно поэтому Гэвин заметно нервничает, ведь он совсем не уверен в своём подарке — ни в одном из двух.</p><p>Сегодня, специально ради дня рождения своего парня, он отпросился пораньше. Готовить Гэвин не мастак, так что ограничился любимой пиццей Коннора и доставкой из небольшого, но приятного ресторанчика неподалёку, и всё-таки живот немного скручивает.</p><p>От волнения приходится сесть и даже прикрыть глаза ладонями, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно, обсчитывая каждый вдох и выдох, просто для того, чтобы тревога отошла на задний план.</p><p>«Всё хорошо, всё хорошо», — повторяет себе Гэвин, прекрасно понимая, что это как минимум уловка. И всё-таки дыхательная гимнастика не подводит, и сводящий желудок ужас отступает на задний план, позволяя нормально дышать.</p><p>Да, они вместе встретили Рождество, День независимости и Благодарения, но всё это ничто по сравнению с их годовщиной, которую они условились считать от самого первого вечера — точнее, ночи, проведённой вместе.</p><p>От того памятного дня рождения Коннора, когда они впервые распили текилу, и его научили этому невероятно сексуальному и, безусловно, сближающему ритуалу. И Гэвин совсем не хочет проебаться в столь важный момент, ведь было бы весьма и весьма неловко запороть первую годовщину. Не то чтобы именно этому Гэвин уделял особое внимание, но ведь это ещё и день рождения, и у него определённо больше нервозности, чем в самое первое Рождество, которое они встречали вместе с Новым Годом попросту не выбираясь из постели.</p><p>— Я дома, — ласковый голос Коннора заставляет Гэвина вздрогнуть всем телом и подняться, подключая гирлянду, светящуюся мягким голубым светом по периметру, и улыбаясь немного натянуто, но всё равно счастливо:</p><p>— С возвращением.</p><p>Они не виделись чёртовых две недели, потому что никак не могли совпасть, и Гэвин делает шаг — очень быстрый, очень большой шаг навстречу. Это почти прыжок, потому что всё, чего он хочет — прижать Коннора к себе покрепче и сладко поцеловать, восполняя то время, что он засыпал и просыпался в долбаном одиночестве.</p><p>Губы у Коннора нежные, и Гэвин безотчётно вылизывает их, как дорвавшийся до сладостей диабетик, которому позволено без вреда для здоровья прикоснуться к ним. Трудно выразить нормальными словами, что Гэвин скучает, скучает, скучает, чёрт бы побрал всех и вся!</p><p>Он любит — по-настоящему любит своего парня и не хочет проводить с ним так мало времени. Он хочет насытиться им, устать от него, он хочет каждое мгновение быть рядом, но и давать личное пространство. И он не хочет чувствовать себя настолько одиноким и знает, что Коннор — тоже.</p><p>Сильные руки смыкаются вокруг его груди, прижимая теснее, и Коннор выдыхает тихо:</p><p>— Я так хотел тебя увидеть всё это время... — шепчет он, и Гэвин прекрасно понимает эти чувства.</p><p>— Да, я... — начинает он и замолкает, справляясь с нахлынувшими воспоминаниями о беспросветной тоске вдали от любимого им человека. — Я тоже.</p><p>Ладони ложатся на гладко выбритые щёки Коннора, и Гэвин снова притягивает его для поцелуя, прижимаясь теснее, словно пытаясь спаяться с ним в одно.</p><p>Кожа к коже. Сердце к сердцу.</p><p>Вот только Гэвин совсем не торопится раздеваться или снимать одежду со своего парня просто потому, что жаждет им налюбоваться. И преподнести свои подарки — тоже.</p><p>— С днём рождения, — выдыхает снова Гэвин и льнёт губами к шее Коннора, целуя её. </p><p>Тот улыбается — это и так понятно, хотя ему этого сейчас и не видно. Гэвин попросту знает и улыбается тоже. Одно дело — звонить по видеосвязи и поздравлять, а другое вот так — нежно, интимно, телом к телу.</p><p>— С годовщиной, — в тон откликается Коннор, и Гэвин с улыбкой достаёт свой подарок.</p><p>В его пакете — бутылка хорошей выдержанной текилы, которую будет приятно распить, снова слизывая соль с нежной кожи Коннора и высасывая поданный им лимон. Или же просто так, без всего этого, позволяя маслянистой жидкости согреть свои чувства и наполнить желудок не обжигающим, уютным теплом.</p><p>— Чёрт, — Коннор смеётся, кивая на свой подарок на годовщину — в его пакете немного другая текила, но содержимое обеих бутылок просто превосходного качества.</p><p>— Говорят, у дураков мысли сходятся, — хмыкает Гэвин и ловит ладонь Коннора своей.</p><p>— Нужно хотя бы одну попробовать, — замечает Коннор не без самодовольства, и Гэвин, чёрт побери, с ним согласен.</p><p>Пицца долго не ждёт. По правде сказать, Гэвин думал, что Коннор отдаст предпочтение ресторанным блюдам, а не фастфуду, хотя это лишь доказывает то, что он не прогадал.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — подзывает Коннор Гэвина ближе, смазывает основание его шеи лимонным соком, рассыпает мелкую морскую соль и слизывает так жадно, что Гэвин не уверен, удержит ли он свою рюмку, или всё-таки выплеснет всё прямо на штаны от того, как его ведёт.</p><p>Язык исчезает и кожу неприятно холодит — на мгновение, за которое Коннор выпивает содержимое своей рюмки, чувство покинутости снова окатывает, но уже в следующее, когда тонкие пальцы сжимаются на его запястье, придвигая к себе зажатую дольку лимона, всё дурное рассеивается.</p><p>— Если бы ты сделал так в самый первый вечер, я бы умер, — заявляет Гэвин, делая вид, будто не помнит о том, что подобный эпизод имел место быть.</p><p>— Ты бы умер, если бы я сделал так, — хмыкает в ответ Коннор и, притягивая к себе Гэвина за затылок, целует страстно и уверенно, заставляя страх и тревоги отступить куда-то на задний план.</p><p>— Ох, да, — шепчет Гэвин, отвечая на сладкий и трепетно-нежный поцелуй, тая к чёртовой матери. Он наслаждается каждой секундой вместе с Коннором, и, наверное, именно в этом причина, что за весь год таких странных отношений они ещё ни разу не поссорились.</p><p>Стоит им оторваться друг от друга, как к губам прижимается холодное стекло и Коннор само поит его терпкой текилой, пряным вкусом оседающей на языке. Жар расслабляет изнутри так, как нужно, а сладкий поцелуй, что следует сразу после, заставляет застонать — Коннор очень настойчиво толкается языком в его рот, и Гэвина даже немного ведёт, хотя они выпили буквально по одной рюмке.</p><p>— Точно, проверни ты нечто подобное там, в баре, я бы умер, — соглашается наконец Гэвин, усмехаясь, переплетая пальцы и замирая. </p><p>Он видит, как напрягается Коннор от всех этих манипуляций, потому что знает — если Гэвин замирает, прежде чем что-то сказать, значит для него это важно.</p><p>Так они обсуждали простой вопрос распределения финансов в их маленькой семье, и то, оставлять ли Гэвину себе ту квартиру или нет, и заводить ли чёртова пса, за которым в их доме будет некому смотреть, пока оба пропадают на работе, но Коннор просто хотел себе собаку.</p><p>За столько времени Коннор, наверное, наизусть выучил, как ведет себя Гэвин, когда волнуется и нервничает по поводу того, что собирается сказать или сделать.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, Гэви, — мягко говорит он, — просто выдохни и расслабься.</p><p>— Иди ты, — фыркает Гэвин, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо на мгновение, а после наконец решается, — мне дают напарника.</p><p>Как и предполагал Гэвин в самых плохих вариантах развития событий, Коннор молчит, и тишина становится угнетающе-мрачной. Совершенно спокойное и даже равнодушное лицо его парня только подтверждает это.</p><p>Они научились понимать друг друга и без чёртовых слов, и Гэвин готов поставить свой значок и табельное на то, что сейчас Коннор ревнует. Ревнует со страшной силой и ничего не может с собой поделать — кто-то другой будет проводить время вместе с Гэвином. </p><p>Кто-то, но не он.</p><p>По крайней мере, Гэвину кажется, что его возлюбленный думает именно так, когда мрачно молчит, не произнося ни слова по этому поводу.</p><p>— Я попросил в напарники тебя, — тихо поясняет Гэвин, искренне надеясь, что не сделал сейчас ситуацию ещё паршивее.</p><p>— Что? — переспрашивает Коннор и, словно не веря свои ушам, сжимает его пальцы, а Гэвин послушно повторяет:</p><p>— Я попросил, чтобы тебя сделали моим напарником. Чтобы мы проводили больше времени вместе и всё такое. </p><p>— Фаулер может не согласиться, — задумчиво говорит Коннор, но Гэвин улыбается, кивая на красивую бутылку.</p><p>— Два часа назад у меня таких было две. Её сестра дала благословение от капитана, так что готовься, Кон. Совсем скоро ты будешь от меня уставать так, что на выходных начнёшь сбегать из дома, лишь бы только не видеть, — неловко шутит Гэвин и понимает, глядя на лицо Коннора, что всё сделал правильно.</p><p>Тот словно сияет изнутри, подсвеченный мириадами огней, и смотрит так, будто только что Гэвин исхитрился подарить ему мечту.</p><p>— Да, знаю, такой себе подарок на день рождения, — признаёт Гэвин, но Коннор не даёт ему договорить, перебивая:</p><p>— Жду не дождусь.</p><p>— Чего? — чуть хмурится Гэвин, потеряв нить размышлений своего парня.</p><p>— Того момента, когда наконец сумею тобой насытиться, — улыбается Коннор и прижимает его к себе ближе.</p><p>И в этот самый момент сердце Гэвина горит отнюдь не от текилы, но, в конечном счёте, благодаря ей.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*рогипнол - сильное сосудистое снотворное</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>